Know Me, Know You
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: It started with some free time. Then a documentary. Secrets were revealed that should have remained hidden. Everyone has a past, but when the darkest parts of the past are brought to the light, it can be hard fend off the demons that follow. Especially if those demons are 2,000-year-old mistakes. Sometimes, the faces of our pasts return to haunt us. No /. R&R.


**Author's Note: **I know this is pretty sub-par for what I write, so forgive me if this story is absolute garbage. Besides updating one of my older stories, I haven't written anything in a long time, especially nothing for this fandom. So forgive me, once again, if this is absolute trash. XD

Basically, this story follows a pattern I personally love- combining the movie characters and their historical pasts. As we all know, each one (except for the Egyptians, oddly enough) is meant to represent a real person who once lived. Attila the Hun, Jedediah Smith, Gaius Octavius (aka Augustus Caesar, literally the greatest person ever), Amelia Earhart, General Custer, Teddy Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Abraham Lincoln, Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte- all of them were real people (okay, Lancelot came from a legend, but we'll give him the benefit of the doubt), and knowing their history actually makes their characters and stories a lot more entertaining. Just a little bit of background knowledge about each character makes them come to life even more. Every historical detail I put in is true and collected from research (especially Octavius- I love that man. Did you know, ironically enough, he thought he was too short and had special sandals made to make him appear taller? Sorry- I'm writing my final accumulative paper on him and loving all of it.). But don't take my word for it- double check everything and, if you have the time and the interest, look into each of these people. After all, Shawn Levy even said one of the points of these movies was to get people interested in museums and history, and what better way to spark interest than to Google all of our favorite exhibits and learn more about them?

(For a short example, seven years ago (it's been a long time lol), I decided to Google some of the lesser-known historicals- the ones people don't typically realize are real. Not like Teddy or Sacagawea, but Octavius, Jed, Attila, Capone, Ivan, people like them. I became interested in Octavius, and from there fell in love with everything Roman. Now I'm working towards a degree in classical archaeology and a better understanding of Roman culture. See how just one little movie can change your life? Lol. XD)

**Quick Note: **Despite wanting to infuse a bit of history into the story, I also tried to stick as close to canon as possible- that's just me. However, I do want to mention that, if certain things have an unheard explanation, I want to let you know I did my research. Watched all the interviews, listened to the director's commentary, looked at all of the promotional FaceBook and Twitter material- basically, checked in on outside canon, from the creators and what not. As well as history, which better explains a lot of the characters and was the goal of the movies, and the Smithsonian video game (love it!) which is referenced a few times. I only bring this up because, a few times in the past, I've gotten some crap for writing things a certain way, and I want to clear things up before that happens again. As FanFiction writers, we can all write things how we want and read what we want, and we are all free to interpret things differently.

Anyways, please enjoy this odd mix of humor, angst, and history that is word vomit at best! R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"'Ey, Ockie, git' over here fer a sec'."

Octavius breathed a sigh and stepped away from his typing apparatus. That device was his pride and joy. He and his men had spent countless nights constructing it, all without the help often Western neighbors. Originally, the mechanism had been made out of pure necessity- typing out words or even full sentences took ages, even with a considerable amount of teamwork. Then, after some gloating and a bit of doubt from the other diorama, the Romans had built it out of spite.

It had taken plenty of resources and cart fulls of materials, so leaving it to deal with whatever the cowboy had to show him was quite an annoyance for the general.

"What could possibly be so important that you make me walk all the way over here?"

Jedediah nodded behind him at the computer screen. "I found somethin' I wanna show yah."

At this, Octavius grinned. "Cat videos?"

"Nah, somethin' else."

The two miniature men walked up to the front of the screen. Jedediah pushed the mouse across the pad, lined it up with the tab he wanted, and pushed down until it made a loud clicking sound.

"I was pokin' around, lookin' fer somethin' fun tah watch when I found this."

Upon the lit-up screen, the words read- _The Lives of the Great Caesars_, clearly marked as a documentary among other things. The picture on the pause screen was that of a very familiar man, chiseled in stone and with a face so strikingly familiar it left the Roman with a shock.

The cowboy gestured to the picture and questioned, "That who I think it is?"

Octavius did not speak. He took a slow step forward, hand reaching out to touch the smooth screen. "Yes...it is."

"And, yah never told me?" Jedediah shook his head in amazement. "Yah think yah know a guy."

"I never thought it mattered. It was such a long time ago…" Eyes locked on the face, Octavius looked at his feet, giving a small, almost undetectable chuckle. "I am surprised it took you, and everyone else, so long to figure out."

"Why didn't yah tell me?" Demanded the cowboy, not aggressively, but in a tone that denoted his slight irritation. "We've known each other fer years, and ya've never said a word. Yah got an explanation?"

"I figured, as it was so long ago, it did not really matter at this point. Besides, we have been given new lives, after all. I might as well put the past behind me." Octavius paused, lifting his face to the screen once again. "And yet…."

"And yet, yer an emperor."

Sighing, the Roman managed a smile and glanced at his companion. "Yes, I am, indeed, an emperor."

"Wow."

"What? Does this knowledge surprise you?"

Jedediah took off his hat, scratching his head thoughtfully. "I mean...I figured it would've come up in conversation or somethin', yah know, it ain't every day a man finds out his buddy's a king."

"Emperor."

"Same difference." The cowboy paused, hands now on his hips as he surveyed the screen. "So. Yer an emperor after all….wait a sec, that head we saw in London- yah know, the one at Pomp-"

Octavius gave him a sharp look, causing him to backpedal before he continued.

'"-In London, that was you?"

"A variation of me, yes. Of course, I suppose a man of my stature and fame would have countless doubles."

The cowboy gave his friend a funny smirk. "And yah didn't say nothin'?"

"I do believe, in the moment's chaos, I neglected to bring it up."

"I didn't even think that was possible." Jedediah sat down on the edge of the mouse, still quite puzzled by his discovery.

Octavius sat down beside him, his eyes still watching the screen. "It is quite possible and has been seen before. Larry told us of the second Theodore he meant at the Smithsonian, as well as the many large-headed Einstein-men. Two or more of me out there is no surprise."

"So do yah...how does that work?"

"I never really thought about it." Octavius' brows furrowed in the typical way they did when he was deep in thought. "I suppose the Tablet restores us with who we were, and from there we build new memories. I certainly remember everything from my past life, as I am sure you must as well."

Jedediah nodded, slowly. "Yeah, I 'member a lot."

"Thus, myself, my...head, and whatever other representation of me- or you- the Tablet brings to life, will share the same past memories and essence of who we were, and yet, they will have certain new memories individual to them- individual to us."

"Huh." Jedediah scratched his chin, legs kicking beneath him as he considered what had been said. "So...yer Augustus, then."

Octavius smiled, almost nostalgically at the name. "Yes. Gaius Octavius Thurinus Augustus Caesar. Other variations included Gaius Octavian, Augustus Caesar, Caesar Augustus, Augustus, Gaius, Octavian, Octavius, and, in your case, I suppose, Ockie."

"So...what should I call yah then?"

The Roman frowned. "What?"

"Should I call yah Augustus?"

"No."

"How 'bout Gaius?"

Octavius could not help but chuckle. "No one has called me that in years. No, I would say not. I think, and you will only ever hear this once, I think, if you wish to call me anything, I, begrudgingly, would prefer, for all intensive purposes, to be summoned as 'Ockie', since you have chosen it as a term of endearment, as all nicknames should be, and it is much more preferable to me than Gaius."

"Eh, I still kinda like that name."

"What?"

"Gaius. Sounds like Guy-Us."

Octavius could only breathe a sigh and shake his head. "If you so wish, we may continue this documentary. I suppose I would not mind the memories."

Pressing down on the clicker, Jedediah continued to play the video.

"_As a young boy, Gaius Octavius spent most of his time learning Greek and Latin. He learned to write poetry, give speeches, ride a horse, and fight with a sword. He was guided by his doting grandfather, who took him out and about the Forum to learn the ways of business and politics. It was here in this collection of political buildings and beautiful fountains that the young Octavius began to mingle with his peers, learning who could be a friend, and who might just be an enemy. One such friend was one Marcus Agrippa, a boy from the same class as Octavius, and who shared very similar ambitions. The two got along great, and struck up a historical friendship that transcended the ages." _

The video paused. Jedediah glanced behind him to see that it had been the general who paused it. Octavius stared up at the screen and gave an almost sad sigh.

"Marcus Agrippa. I never knew the value of trust and the strength of friendship until I met him. That man and I took on the known world together. Got into trouble as kids, later fought two civil wars side by side. There was no one I trusted more than him."

Jedediah gave the Roman a sideways glance. Octavius met his gaze, then quickly amended his statement.

"Of course, I trust you just as much and consider your friendship to be something of a treasure."

"I ain't mad." The cowboy smirked, looking at his feet. "I had a couple of good pals too. What was he like?"

Octavius chuckled, returning his eyes once more to the actors' renditioning of him and his old friend on the screen. "He was a brilliant, beautiful man- although I looked far better than he ever did- and he was loyal, too. I considered him the brother I never had- he was family to me. I loved him dearly." He paused, his mind taking him back to a time he had long forgotten. "I remember once, while I was emperor, my enemies tried to turn him against me. My advisors told me Agrippa had betrayed me, that he was planning on stabbing me in the back. We spoke about it, him and I. He told me the truth, and I believed him. And I believed right. They always tried to split us apart….they never succeeded."

"Hey, Ockie…?"

"Yes, Jedediah?"

The cowboy shifted enough to better face the general. "I know this is...kinda a dumb question but um…have I been...yah know...I mean, I ain't know Agrippa, but...I dunno, have I been a good enough friend for yah?"

Octavius smiled fondly and nudged the cowboy with his elbow. "You need not ask me that."

Jedediah smiled, relieved and content with that answer. "Good. Carry on."

The documentary continued.

"_As a young man, Octavius continued to build his network. He made new allies and butted heads with new enemies. However, it was not only heads the teenage emperor butted with."_

The usually calm face of Octavius quickly changed as the image on the screen flickered to an all too familiar-looking place on the east end of Rome.

"Right, turn it off."

"Why?" Frowning, the cowboy reached behind him to unpause the video.

"Just turn it off."

"I wanna see what-"

"TURN IT OFF!"

Jedediah caught the slightly panicked tone in, his friend's voice, and he could not hide his mischievous grin. He stared the Roman directly in the eyes as he turned the documentary back on, watching to see his reaction.

"_Like many young Roman men, Octavius was a frequent visitor at the more shady places in the city, where there was always a bed to fill. With his friends, Octavius was known to visit many different brothels and prostitute houses, as well as entertain the likings of older, rich women who favored him for his fame, looks, and skill." _

Octavius' face was as red as his cape. Jedediah broke into laughter, loud enough to cause even a few larger exhibits to glance in their direction.

"Ockie- yah never told me- I didn't think yah were-"

"I was not what you think I was, Jedediah!" The general snarled his words, almost bitterly as he glowered and crossed his arms. "I was young and foolish. It is of no concern to you. Certainly you, too, were not the best of men."

The cowboy wiped a stray tear from his face in his laughter, holding a hand to his gut. "Naw, I never did that. Had enough decency not ta be a whore."

"I was not a whore!" Octavius seemed appalled by the suggestion. "I was young and eager and doing what all men did in my day. And, I will have you know, when I got older, I realized how wrong my actions were and sought to change them. I passed legislation that banned the likes of prostitution and gave equal punishments to both men and women who showed infidelity or who were unfaithful in marriage. Of course, it...the law did not really work out, but….I tried to right my wrong."

"So yah ruined it fer everyone else?"

"Fuck off, Jedediah."

It was one of the few times the Roman ever swore, and the cowboy found it hysterical. "I bet yah got more than 'ol Lance says he got."

"I doubt that. He is truly a piece of art."

Jedediah gave his friend a look.

"What? Us Romans are not afraid to admire someone who we know is good looking or handsome. It is considered a sign of masculinity and quite normal in my culture. To acknowledge the admiration for another is simply human nature- and to be attracted in an admirable way is actually considered polite. If a man looks the part of a god then why not speak of it? Is that such an odd thing in your culture?"

Jedediah merely shrugged. "I guess yer right."

The documentary continued, and the conversation passed.

"_Despite these activities, it soon became evident that the young lion could only take so much exertion." _

Jedediah laughed. Octavius scowled.

"_It was soon discovered that the young emperor had a disease very similar to that of his great uncle, Julius Caesar. Yes, the young Octavius was wracked by a disorder in many ways similar to epilepsy. He would faint, and fall into terrible bouts of illness similar to tuberculosis, and was thus often a sickly boy. It was this illness that made Octavius decide to stop his sexual exploits altogether, in order to, in his words, 'Protect my health, my voice, and my well-being.'"_

Pausing again, Jedediah looked at the image on the screen, unable to keep the startled look from his eyes. There was his friend, younger than he was now, unconscious and almost weak-looking on the brick ground of the reenactment place. He turned his head slowly to look at the Roman, who also appeared, visibly shaken, but who forced a smile onto his face before he spoke.

"I sure am glad the Tablet did not gift me that unpleasant ailment."

"Yeah...that'd suck."

Octavius nodded. "Yes, it would."

"_As the young Octavius continued to grow, he caught the attention of many political powers, as well as his great uncle, Julius Caesar, who bestowed a great many Honora onto him." _

The general smiled, no longer pausing the video but talking straight through it. "Ah, Uncle Caesar. Now he was a leader. I always thought he was a funny man- he showed me special favor often, and I considered him family after he formally adopted me. He was like a father to me- I was proud to be considered his son."

"Seems like a tough act ta follow."

"He was."

"_The bond between great-uncle and nephew was a strong one; but, unfortunately, it was not meant to last. On the Idea of March, a day that would go down in infamy, the great Dictator was murdered." _

Jedediah glanced beside him to see how the Roman would react and was not surprised to see Octavius turn his head away from the screen as the shadowy outlines of knife-wielding senators and a very distorted Caesar flirted across.

"Here, lemme speed past this part."

Octavius merely nodded, refusing to look up at the screen.

"_The perpetrators were a number of senators whom Caesar had trusted- some of whom he even considered friends. He died mere moments after the attack, stabbed more than twenty-two times. The two main attackers, Brutus and Cassius, had done their deed, and made their point." _

"Brutus."

The name was hissed in such a way that the cowboy was caught off guard by the ferocity. "That bastard! And Cassius, too!"

"Ockie?"

"They murdered him in cold blood, then went after me!" Octavius snarled out his words, his hand going to his sword to grip the pommel. "He trusted them, and they stabbed him in the back. After everything he did for them- he forgave them for everything and befriended them and even took Brutus under his wing as a son…" His voice trailed off, tainted by jealousy. "Caesar should have trusted me over him."

Jedediah did not have an answer, and could only continue watching. He had never seen such a whirlwind of emotions from the Roman, who was always somehow calmly arrogant. To see him so worked up made the cowboy regret turning on the documentary in the first place.

"_After the death of his adoptive father, Octavius moved to take his place as the sole leader of Rome. There were, however, competitors for this claim. One such competitor was a boy named Caesarian, about ten years of age, who was the son of Caesar and his lover, Cleopatra, and whom Octavius-" _

The video shut off. Jedediah was surprised to see Octavius no longer beside him, but standing at the foot of the computer, his hands against the power button.

"What're yah-?"

"Enough if this. This round if diversions are over."

"Ockie-"

The general whirled around to glare at his friend, a ferocity in his eyes the cowboy had never seen before- tinged by the slightest bit of fear and...regret.

"I do not wish to watch any more of this, and I ask that you do not search further."

Jedediah opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "Alrighty."

"Thank you. I shall be taking my leave now. I beg of you, do not let your curiosity take you farther. There are some things that must remain hidden."

"Hidden?"

There was no response. Octavius had already clambered down from their rope ladder, onto the tile and towards one of the Viking exhibits. Odd behavior at best, as it was not something the Roman did very often. Usually, he waited for the cowboy to accompany him, as they normally traveled together.

But not this night. This night, something was different. Something was wrong, and Jedediah could feel it. And he suddenly felt a hint of something he never thought he'd feel.

When he thought of his friend and his strange behavior, he felt...afraid.

And that fear made him worry.

And that worry made him dig deeper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As mentioned before, everything is historically accurate and I encourage everyone to research further. You will not be disappointed ;)

**Historical Note:** If the time allows, look up Marcus Agrippa as well. The man is a freakin' legend. I will say, that a few details are left out to make the story flow a bit smoother. Octavius' childhood was a lot more complicated than what was said. It involved the death of his father, being raised by his grandfather, then his stepfather, then his sister, finally Caesar, and then on his own by the age of 18. The vents of his youth are also brushed over, but the...uhm..._brothel _is, by all accounts, true, as well his laws to abolish them. He was a very ironic guy. While this story is very brief and only touches on a few points, I am considering doing a more in-depth one that explores the history of the characters a bit better- or maybe a blog- I have no idea haha.

**Funny Note:** Did anyone else notice the multiples of exhibits too? The two Teddys, the bunch of Einsteins, and the two Octavius'? That part of the third movie cracked me up. He was talking to himself, quite literally. They missed out a good joke right there. XD I know I'm not the only one who caught this, but did anyone else see it, too?

Have a great night!


End file.
